Groovy Times in Coolsville
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and the Mystery Inc. Gang are back in Coolsville for the grand opening of the Monster Museum. Shaggy and Scooby Doo try to solve the mystery on their own, but Tiffani just tries to keep them alive while monster run around town.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"She's been in there forever, so has Shaggy," Velma whispered to Scooby, Daphne, and Fred. They were all standing outside of Shaggy's room, which is where Shaggy and Tiffani were hiding together because Shea had just left the group.

"I can't believe she could leave Shaggy like that. They were so cute together, and poor Tiffani, she's horrible for leaving her friend without even saying goodbye or asking her to come," Daphne said before looking to Fred.

"She's staying here," Scooby said meaning about Tiffani.

"Of course, we would never make her leave. We love Tiffani. Shea's just lost out on a lot of wonderful things," Daphne said before slowly opening the door to Shaggy's room. Her heart broke at the sight of Shaggy crying and hugging a whimpering Tiffani, whose ears were dropped and her paws were hiding her face.

"Tiffani, Shaggy," Scooby called out softly as he entered their room.

"She's such a meanie," Tiffani snapped before jumping up and pacing around the room. "She's just missing out, so I'm not even going to think about her anymore. You shouldn't either. You're a great guy Shaggy, and you'll find somebody way better than her," she continued before nodding and getting rid of her puppy dog tears. "Scooby, you're the best," she shouted before rushing towards Scooby and hugging him. She smiled as he chuckled when she gave him a kiss.

"You're right, you're totally right, Scooby, Tiffani, guys, you are the best," Shaggy said wiping his face free of tears and jumping up to pull Tiffani and Scooby into a hug. "Let's get ready and go to that museum opening," he shouted in his usual goofy manner.

"That's the Shaggy I know," Fred said giving his friend a smile before everyone separated to go get ready. However, Daphne pulled Tiffani into her room to put on a new black collar with a beautiful red bow attached to it.

"You look beautiful," Daphne said sweetly and smiled at Tiffani's whose tail was wagging.

"Thanks Daphne, you look great too. Fred will love that dress," Tiffani barked and licked Daphne's hand before running out of the room to join the others at the limo.

"You look so cute," Velma said when she saw Tiffani.

"Thanks, you look great Scooby," Tiffani said before walking beside Scooby. She smiled when he nuzzled her neck, and she did it back to him. "Ready for a fun night at the museum?" she asked him and she laughed when he nodded.

"Yeah, are you?" Scooby asked her as they hopped into the limo first with Shaggy following them. Thankfully, Shaggy seemed like he was doing much better, and so was Tiffani.

"Definitely, I can't wait to see all of the costumes of the people you unmasked," she said and barked happily when Shaggy pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks.

"Always have to have a snack," Shaggy told his two dogs before gasping at the amount of people waiting at the front of the museum. "Wow," he muttered and put the snacks on the seat.

"Jinkies, that's a lot of people," Velma whispered before the limo parked in front of the museum.

Reporters, flashing cameras, and microphones were shoved in everyone's faces as they exited the vehicle. Scooby and Tiffani stayed near Shaggy the entire walk up the steps into the museum. Tiffani watched happily as the gang greeted their fans. She wasn't surprised to not see any fans for her but that was ok. She had only been with the gang since last summer.

She smiled at the sight of Scooby talking to his doggy fans. He nuzzled against her again as they entered the museum, and he stuck closer to her when he saw some of the costumes. They still freaked him out even though nobody was in there.

The reporters soon surrounded the gang, who took them on a tour of the different costumes, the villains that had been inside them, and how they captured the villains. The female blonde reporter gave Tiffani a bad feeling. She seemed too nosey and also judgmental. She gave a little growl when the reporter tried to step on her paw.

"Scooby, Shaggy, come here," she said as quietly as she could while they walked towards the costume of the pterodactyl ghost. "I don't like how that reporter is acting towards the gang. She is especially being rude towards Daphne," she finished.

"She's just trying to get a scoop for the television station," Shaggy said before looking up at the costume. "Even though there is nobody in there it is still freaky," he said before walking away.

"Scooby did that thing just blink?" she asked him.

Scooby looked up at the costume and grew scared before shaking his head. "No, it's just a costume. Let's go check out the buffet table," he said and ran off to go join Shaggy.

"I saw you move," Tiffani muttered looking up and growling at the costume when it really did blink this time. She shook her head when she caught a strange smell. She had never smelled anything like this before. "Velma," she thought and rushed off to find her friend, who would be able to help her figure out why the costume looked alive.

She found Velma talking with the museum curator, and any other time she would have left her alone to flirt, but this was important. "Velma, I'm sorry, but I need your help," she said and gently bit and pulled on the end of Velma's dress to get her attention.

"Not now Tiffani," Velma said softly in an embarrassed tone as she kept looking at Patrick, the museum curator.

"Velma seriously," Tiffani whined before the fur on the back of her neck raised when a dark evil chuckle filled the museum as the lights went off. "Great," she thought looking up at a glass window to see a masked figure standing there calling out Mystery Inc. "Scooby, Shaggy," she called out as she rushed to find the guys. She ran past the pterodactyl costume and froze when she saw it move its wings.

"I knew you were alive," she shouted before the dinosaur flew up away from its display.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani ducked so the monster wouldn't hit her with its feet. She wished she had a lasso or something, but she didn't know how to lasso. "Look out," she barked as the monster almost hit Fred and Daphne. She raced over to growl at the monster when it tried to make another dive to hit her friends.

All of the other visitors were racing for the nearest exits, and the reporters were leaving as well. However, the blonde reporter's cameraman was still there shooting, which gave Tiffani a bad vibe. Her growl intensified as the group surrounded the monster with the museum curtains. Shaggy and Scooby tied some ropes, which had been from the curtains, around the monster, but they didn't actually tie a knot.

The gang jumped out of the way when the creature flew towards them. Tiffani's eyes widened as Scooby and Shaggy were drug by the monster and the rope, which they had not released. She chased after them but stopped when they slid across the buffet table with the fire coming out of the top.

"Guys," she barked as she raced around the table.

The guys continued to be drug through the different displays and costumes, which made the museum even more of a mess. Daphne grabbed a sword nearby and cut the rope, which sent the guys crashing into the chicken man costume. The pterodactyl grabbed a few of the other costumes before flying away, and the masked man jumped up so the dinosaur could grab him as well. He gave some other chilling speech towards Mystery Inc. before they flew away too far.

She helped Shaggy and Scooby out of the display while the gang gathered together to make sure everyone was all right. She laughed as Scooby blew a feather off his nose. The press slowly tried to come inside the museum again to question the gang and take in the damage, but the cops made them stay out of the way.

Tiffani and Velma snuck under the police tape to check out the pterodactyl display together. Tiffani sniffed around the bottom of the exhibit while Velma discovered a scale and the secret passageway. Tiffani jumped up to sniff around the passageway to remember the scent. Her nose twitched when she caught a familiar scent. It almost smelled like the female reporter from earlier, but it was very faint.

The group left the museum and Tiffani jumped into the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby, who were looking down at the carpet sadly. Tiffani tried to lick Shaggy's hand to cheer him up a smidge, but he wouldn't look up at her. She whimpered and crawled over to Scooby, who whimpered as well snuggled up to them. The drive back to their home was quiet and everybody was thinking about what had happened in the museum.

Shaggy and Scooby hid in the kitchen while Tiffani grabbed her old collar from Daphne's room so Daphne could change her collars. She didn't want to be dressy anymore. Daphne, Fred, and Velma were sitting in the living room watching television. Tiffani showed her teeth when that rude reporter was on the television screen.

"Don't like her," she muttered and sat by Velma, who was looking at the television screen sadly.

"We're screw ups," Tiffani heard Scooby and Shaggy whisper in the kitchen. She slowly walked into the kitchen and snuggled up to Scooby when he started to whimper about being no good.

"No, you're not, you guys are amazing," Tiffani told them both.

Soon the other three in the living room started talking about how they should have double checked everything or not let Shaggy and Scooby do that at the museum. Tiffani frowned at their words before the other three went into the lab.

"There has to be some way we can prove we belong in the gang," Shaggy said before saying how he and Scooby could act like real detectives. "You can help us out too, Tiffani," he said to her.

"Guys stand up," Shaggy said and the dogs stood on their back legs and held up their right paws. Tiffani quietly snickered at all of the things Shaggy and Scooby said and agreed upon.

"Oh these two," she thought as the trio went into Velma and Fred's room. Shaggy put on one of Fred's shirt, and Scooby put on Velma's sweater. "Oh no, she would kill me. I'm not putting those on," Tiffani said when Shaggy held up Daphne's boots, which he had already tried to wear.

"Ok, here Scooby, you try them on," Shaggy said and tossed the boots to his buddy.

"Oh god, she's going to kill you now," Tiffani muttered between laughter when Scooby put on the boots and they went on without a hassle. "Let's go see how this goes down," she thought as the trio walked towards the lab, and Scooby and Shaggy strutted into the room.

"Scooby, those so don't go with that sweater," Daphne said after Scooby showed off his attire.

Shaggy then took the page of data from Velma while Scooby started to take notes. Tiffani listened to what the gang was talking about while watching Scooby take notes. She wanted to bust out into giggles at the fact that he was drawing a bunny on the notepad, while the others were talking about Jacobo, the original pterodactyl ghost.

"Wonderful notes, Scooby," she whispered to him and smiled at his happy expression.

"The black knight ghost," Daphne said and Shaggy immediately went for Scooby for his notes. Tiffani really did crack up laughing when Scooby revealed his notes.

The gang all went to sleep to be ready for tomorrow, which is when they would go visit the Black Knight Ghost. Tiffani had to help Scooby out of the boots, which had been easy to put on but not to get off. The two had to struggle for a few minutes, but finally Scooby's back paws were free. The two dogs told Shaggy good night before they snuggled in their bed together in the corner of Shaggy's room.

"I hope tomorrow goes all right," Tiffani thought as she fell asleep with her face snuggled in Scooby's neck.

"Night Tiffani," Scooby whispered before licking her muzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani looked out the window grumpily as she sat in the back with Scooby and Shaggy. The gang was on their way to see Old Man Wickles, who had been the black knight ghost. Tiffani had woken up way too early and hadn't had any coffee yet to help her get going. She covered her head with a blanket, which she had brought into the car with her.

"Tiffani, are you all right?" Scooby questioned her as he stuck his head under the blanket too.

"Too early, so tired," she mumbled.

"Are you going to help me and Shaggy solve the mystery?" Scooby asked her as he scooted more under the cover so they were side by side.

"Of course," she told him before giggling when he shoved her a bagel that he had hidden this morning in the van. "Thanks," she whispered before the two of them split the food and ate it for breakfast. The slowing of the van made them pop out from under the cover and look out the front window with the others. "That place is creepy," Tiffani muttered and she swore she even saw a few ravens fly away from the house.

"We have to go in there?" Scooby asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, you will be a great detective in there," Tiffani encouraged him with a kiss to his muzzle before jumping out of the van with the others. She waited for Scooby and Shaggy to join her before they walked up to the front door. The foreboding message after the ringing of the doorbell just made Tiffani jump because Scooby had latched onto her. "He's just joking," she said before being proved wrong when the floor dropped out from under them. She and the others screamed as they fell into a ball and started rolling down some type of roller coaster track.

"Let's do that again," Tiffani shouted excitedly after the ride ended.

The others groaned and tried to separate from each other without hurting anyone. A girl scout with her wagon of cookies was in another one of the cages, and two guys holding books were in another cage. Scooby and Shaggy perked up at the mention of cookies, while Daphne pulled out her makeup to use it to free them from the cage.

Tiffani ate one of the cookies, which Scooby gave her after he and Shaggy bought everything the Girl Scout had. It was delicious, but now it was time to get to work as the gang entered the foyer of the mansion. Scooby and Shaggy split up and the gang stuck together. Tiffani looked around as she was left by herself so she decided to just snoop around on her own. Her nose was stuck to the ground as she sniffed around the hallways. She could hear Scooby's excitement every time he supposedly found a clue, which Tiffani doubted was actually a clue.

She could smell the owner's scent everywhere, but there was some underlying scent that resembled a scent from the museum. The smell continued to grow stronger and it ended at some wall. There was no door or anything, but the smell was so strong there. She scratched at the wall and growled a little frustrated when she couldn't find a switch or something because it had to be a secret passageway.

"Hello dog," a deep voice rumbled from behind the wall, which quickly moved out of the way.

"Hey ghost breath," Tiffani snapped as she backed away from the tall black knight ghost, which had an eerie green mist swirling inside of it. She growled at the monster as it approached with what she could only guess was a smirk. She took off running down the hallway to find the others when she saw the monster about to draw his sword. She could fight off a lot of people, but a sword was not the easiest thing to fight against when you are a dog. She needed to find the others to warn them that there was another real life monster running around the creepy manor.

"Guys, run," she shouted to Shaggy and Scooby who were looking at a post-it note in a room off the hallway. She didn't have time to stop because the black knight had sent his sword to chase her on its own. She didn't want to risk losing her tail or any other body part. The guys yelling let her know that the black knight ghost found them too. "Velma, Fred, Daphne, we have a problem," she shouted as she raced into the foyer and looked up to see the rest of the gang upstairs with a book in their hands.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Black knight ghost," Shaggy and Scooby yelled as they ran into the room as well.

"Oh that's not good," Velma said as Fred went to attack the monster, but the ghost pushed out of the way with no problem. Fred was knocked unconscious so Tiffani ran over in front of him to guard him.

Daphne grabbed a weapon so she could fight off the ghost as it drew its sword, which thankfully had stopped chasing Tiffani earlier. Scooby and Shaggy stood with Tiffani as Shaggy tried to wake Fred up. Velma was looking through the book to find a formula, which would tell the monster's weak point. The others were finally able to wake up Fred right when Velma ran up and kicked the knight between the legs, which made Tiffani bust out laughing.

"Serves you right," she shouted as the gang ran outside to get in the van as fast as possible. Fred drove away from the manor with no thought to the speed limit as they raced back to Coolsville.

Scooby and Shaggy seemed really excited about something and when Tiffani asked, they said they would tell her later. They all headed back to the house to talk about what they had found. Tiffani cornered the guys when they separated from the rest of the group. She was actually really proud of them when they showed her a clue they had found. The clue mentioned a club at the edge of town, which is where Old Man Wickles was supposed to be tonight.

"You two aren't going alone," she told them and the three used Scooby feeling ill as an excuse to leave and go check out the club. "This should be fun," she muttered as they took a taxi through town to be dropped off outside of the area where the club was. They all sneaked towards the club as quietly as they could, and the guys immediately became nervous at the sight of their old foes. "We just need a disguise," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani sent up a little wish after she saw the way Shaggy and Scooby were dressed. They had tried to make her wear something that stood out like their outfits, but she was able to convince them to let her just wear some dark pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. The wig of long brown hair made her ears itch like crazy, but she kept quiet about it. She also wanted to throw away all of Daphne's makeup after being forced to wear blush and lipstick.

Shaggy and Scooby strutted into the club while Tiffani walked behind them normally but on her back paws. She looked at the others around them to try to find Old Man Wickles, the old black knight ghost. She spotted him at the bar and motioned for Shaggy and Scooby to go join him. She stood off to the side to watch what happened between the three of them, but she was also keeping an eye out on the other club occupants. She was internally laughing at the woman who was staring at Scooby.

"Flirt with him all you want, but he's a dog, and he's mine," she thought smirking at the woman, who raised an eyebrow in challenge towards Tiffani. "Unless you have a tail and four paws, then you're not his type," Tiffani thought. She quit looking at the woman to focus back on what Wickles was saying to Shaggy, which was nothing good about Mystery Inc.

She watched Shaggy walk away towards a restroom before the woman made her move and asked Scooby to dance. Tiffani watched Scooby accept because he just wanted to have fun dancing. The woman smirked at Tiffani as if she had won, but Tiffani just smirked back and walked onto the dance floor.

"Tiffani," Scooby shouted and left the woman in the dust as he pulled Tiffani to him so they could dance to the awesome music. He was oblivious to the glare the woman was giving the pair. He was just having fun dancing with his girl. He also missed the smirk that Tiffani sent the villain before laughing when Scooby spun her away from him before pulling her back. "This is fun," he told her with a goofy grin.

"A lot of fun," Tiffani replied and laughed when the woman stormed off the dance floor and out of the club. "Scooby, your wig," she whispered when Scooby started bouncing and so did the wig.

"Scooby Doo, your wig," Shaggy was trying to tell Scooby as well and even gesturing towards it, but Scooby only copied his movements as if they were dance moves. Tiffani tried to keep the wig on his head but it was no use. One of the club occupants yelled that he was Scooby Doo. Shaggy tried to come to the rescue, but he was outed as himself as well.

Tiffani quickly grabbed the guys and went to pull them out of the club, but all three of them were picked up and thrown down the garbage shoot. Tiffani was able to bite one of the guys before they were thrown out of there. She quickly jumped out of the dumpster when she heard more trash bags heading towards them. She helped the guys out of the dumpster and they all threw their disguises into the trash. The garbage smell still stuck on the three of them but not as bad now that their disguises were off.

Patrick's voice surprised them with how loud and angry he was. They looked around a bunch of boxes and saw Patrick threatening one of the guys from the club. He was telling the guy to find out what he knew about who was stealing from the museum. He let the guy run off before turning around to spot the three people watching him. "Oh hey guys, sorry about that, have to be a tough guy so they won't run all over you here," Patrick said as he approached Tiffani, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Yeah," Shaggy said awkwardly before asking, "Why are you down here? Did something happen?"

"Somebody broke into the museum again and stole all of the other costumes," Patrick said and clenched his fists. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Oh just trying to practice being tough like you were," Tiffani made up for the group.

"Oh cool, can I hear?" Patrick asked looking at the three of them.

Shaggy kind of laughed it off and motioned for Scooby to give it a try. Scooby gave it his best shot and Patrick said he should keep practicing. Everyone then looked at Tiffani and said for her to try. She gave a shrug before giving a loud bark and then growling while showing her teeth. The guys gave her a frightened look before Patrick stuttered out that she didn't need to practice.

"Well you asked," Tiffani muttered before they separated from Patrick. She looked back and frowned when he gave them a serious look before he disappeared from sight.

"Hey there is Old Man Wickles, let's follow him," Shaggy suggested and the three of them quietly followed the old man.

"You were cool back there, scary but cool," Scooby whispered to her as they hid in the bushes outside of a large deserted silver mine.

"Thanks," she told him with a wink.

They waited until Old Man Wickles disappeared through the gate before Shaggy picked up his can tied to a string, which Scooby had the other one. "Scooby, this is where the ghosts probably are made," Shaggy whispered to Scooby.

It took Scooby a minute but in no time, he had screamed about ghosts as loud as he could in the can, which echoed. Tiffani tackled Scooby deeper into the bushes and put her paw over his mouth so he would quit screaming. She listened for Old Man Wickles to come back and discover them, but thankfully he kept watching. She giggled when Scooby licked her paw so she would remove it.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"So where did he go?" Tiffani questioned as they walked around through a part of the mining factory. They had lost sight of Old Man Wickles early on and now they were just wondering around the place. Tiffani sighed as the silver and other minerals were blocking the man's smell so they could not get back on track.

"It's ok, we'll find him," Scooby said trying to cheer her up.

"I know. I'm just worried about what is happening in town with that black knight ghost and pterodactyl flying around the place. Coolsville doesn't know how to handle that kind of stuff," she said leaning her head against his neck before freezing when she heard a noise. "Guys," she said and Shaggy and Scooby quickly got back to back. They slowly crept through the factory past some windows, while Tiffani walked ahead of them just in case anything popped out at them front the front.

Shaggy and Scooby yelling made her turn around and her eyes widened at the sight of the two skeleton men, who were hugging each of the guys. The guys immediately let go of the skeletons and ran past Tiffani, who was growling at the skeletons. The skeletons stared her down and tried to scare her but she just barked and tackled the skeleton men. She smirked as she finished tearing the skeletons apart and throwing their bones all over the place. Giving one last kick to a skeleton's head, she went to find the guys.

She frowned when she saw an opening that had not been there earlier. She went inside and smiled when she saw the guys, but her mouth opened in a yell when Scooby ate some strange chemical from a beaker. Her ears fell back as she watched Scooby turn into a strange green alien creature.

"Don't eat that too," Tiffani shouted when Shaggy licked off a blue chemical that had spilled on his hand when he splashed some on Scooby. She groaned and covered her face as Scooby changed into a Tasmanian devil and then Shaggy gained a female body. "Help us all," she muttered as the guys took another chemical mixture of unknown origins.

"Oh Tiffani you look lovely my dear," Scooby and yet not Scooby's voice said, which made her look up and uncover her face.

"Now my boyfriend is Einstein," Tiffani said and went back to covering her face.

"Tiffani, run," Scooby shouted and Tiffani quickly took off running out of the room as Shaggy, who was now a muscle-head, threw a fizzing mixture. She was able to get out of the room before the mixture exploded upon impact with the wall.

"Are you guys all right?" Tiffani asked as she entered the lab and saw the rest of the gang entering as well.

"Just fine," Scooby said in a perturbed manner towards Shaggy before throwing some of the blue mixture on Shaggy and then drinking the rest. Scooby and Shaggy returned to normal, and Scooby rushed over to hug Tiffani. "I created a potion," he said joyfully.

"Guys, quit kidding around," Fred said before Daphne and Velma motioned for everyone to follow them to an elevator that went deep into one of the mines.

"Did I forget to mention that I don't like being under the ground?" Tiffani muttered before smiling when Scooby pulled her close in a hug. "Thanks Scooby," she whispered after he told her he would protect her.

The elevator continued to descend and finally stopped in what looked like some type of lair. A large machine sat in the center of the room with the missing costumes attached to it. The smell that surrounded the reporter and in Mr. Wickles home filled the air of the lair. Tiffani scrunched up her nose at the strong smell before she started walking around and sniffing at anything she could find. The others split up as well but Shaggy and Scooby stayed in the machine room together.

Not being able to find anything, she went back into the main room and froze at the sight of the monsters standing in the room while Shaggy and Scooby were standing at the control panel of the machine. Velma rushed off and grabbed the control panel off the machine as the masked man appeared on a walkway up above them.

"Run," Velma yelled and everyone rushed out of the room while dodging the new monsters. "The ten thousand volt ghost," she shouted as they all ducked underneath a large figure made of only electricity.

Tiffani and Scooby as their fur gathered static electricity after running past the ten thousand volt ghost. They jumped into the elevator and hoped that they would be able to make it out of there alive. As they exited the elevator, the ten thousand volt ghost jumped out of the circuitry in front of them, which separated them. Fred, Velma, and Daphne raced for the van, and Scooby, Shaggy, and Tiffani ran the other directions with the the little skeleton guys following them. Tiffani wanted to attack the creatures again since she wasn't afraid of them, but Scooby wouldn't let her. She almost wished she had run for the van or still could when she saw the cliff that was in front of them.

Shaggy grabbed a trash can lid and took off surfing down the mountain. Tiffani really didn't want to do this, but she grabbed a trash can lid and slid down the mountain as well. Scooby was the last to join them but soon all three of them were sliding down the mountain, and Tiffani was scared to death. She loved crazy things and adventure, but this was not what she wanted to do in her lifetime. She saw the skeleton monsters right behind Scooby but she couldn't do anything to help him.

Her eyes widened when she saw the van stop at the bottom of the cliff with the side door open. She and Shaggy crashed into the van first, and Scooby slammed into their backs. Velma quickly shut the side door as Fred floored the gas pedal.

"We're alive," Scooby shouted before hugging Tiffani and Shaggy close to him.

"For now," Fred muttered as he started to drive back to the house, but Daphne stopped him and told him to drive to the old clubhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The van stopped at an old club house by a creek. It would have been a little spooky if not for the gloomy atmosphere surrounding everyone. Tiffani and Scooby were the first to jump out of the van while the others slowly exited the vehicle. Shaggy and Scooby looked at the clubhouse with frowns on their faces as the rest of the group went outside. Tiffani went inside as well but only because she wanted to explore the old clubhouse where the gang used to solve mysteries. The pictures of the gang when they were little were adorable, especially the ones of Scooby as a puppy.

"Puppies," she whispered and quickly looked around to make sure nobody heard her. She smiled at the idea before leaving the clubhouse to check on Scooby and Shaggy. "Hey guys, are you two all right?" she asked them when she saw them moping behind the van.

"No, we messed up again," Scooby said and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you two talking about? You guys stole the control panel, which Velma can surely fix to destroy the monsters," Tiffani comforted Scooby and told the both of them. "You guys did great," she said and smiled when Shaggy gave a nod and small smile. "Oh and Scooby you were adorable as a puppy," she said and laughed when he jumped away from her embarrassed.

"No, I wasn't," Scooby said shaking his paws in front of his face.

"You were though," she said and blushed when she thought about what their puppies would look like.

"Ooh, what are you thinking about?" Shaggy teased her and laughed when she just turned away from them.

"Guys, Captain Cutler's Ghost," Tiffani shouted after she spun around and saw the monster coming out of the creek behind them. "Velma, Fred, Daphne, we need to leave," she yelled as she and the other two jumped into the van. She closed the back doors as the others jumped in the van and Fred started the car. Scooby pulled her away from the doors when Captain Cutler's Ghost shot a harpoon into the back doors of the van.

"Careful," Scooby said holding her close before they fell to the floor of the van because the van couldn't go forward anymore.

"Fine, let's go back," Fred shouted and put the van in reverse. He sped backwards and hit the monster into the creek behind the gang's old clubhouse. Fred changed the car into drive before speeding away from the clubhouse. Velma was still tinkering with the control panel in the back with the Tiffani and the guys.

"It's finished," Velma shouted and held the control panel tightly as Fred drove into town so they could race back to the silver mine.

"We have company," Fred shouted swerving so the pterodactyl would not hit the van. Tiffani and the others were tossed around in the back as Fred swerved down the streets and dodging the dinosaur. Tiffani shouted as Fred left the wheel as he and Daphne climbed into the back of the van. He told Shaggy to drive, but Shaggy didn't make any move towards the front of the van because the pterodactyl had opened the back doors of the car. Tiffani jumped into the front seats with Scooby when the van's carpet was pulled out along with the rest of the gang. Tiffani had grabbed the control panel so it didn't fly out of the vehicle.

"Wait, who is driving?" Daphne yelled.

"Scooby grab the wheel," Shaggy shouted.

"Um, ok," Scooby said and sat in the driver's seat looking at the wheel and he hesitated to touch it.

"Scooby, please grab the wheel," Tiffani cried out as they almost ran into a sign post. She covered her eyes waiting for impact, but thankfully Scooby grabbed and turned the wheel so they wouldn't crash and die. Tiffani jumped into the back of the van and held onto the carpet as tightly as she could while the others crawled and jumped back into the van. She slammed the doors shut and laughed when Scooby drove and made the pterodactyl fly into a billboard.

"Way to go, Scooby," Shaggy shouted as he and the others rearranged in the van and Fred took the wheel back from Scooby.

"Let's get to that mine," Velma said as the gang hoped that they didn't run into other monsters on the road to the abandoned mining company.

Fred parked the van and everyone jumped out. Velma had a tight grip on the control panel, which she gripped even tighter when the black knight ghost appeared on a black stallion from the shadows. The horse even had glowing red eyes.

"You guys go, I've got this," Fred said staring down the black knight.

"Fine with me," Tiffani thought as she and the others ran away from Fred. They were once again stopped by the ten thousand volt ghost, who Daphne said she could handle. "I don't know how seeing as he's electricity but good luck," Tiffani thought as she and the remaining members of the gang kept running towards the elevator.

"Wait, the skeleton guys," Velma said making them all hide at the side of one of the buildings. "I'll distract them, you guys take the control panel and put it in the machine. Make sure you press this button," she said.

"You're not going alone," Tiffani told Velma before wishing the guys good luck, and then she chased after Velma. She had been looking forward to ripping the skeleton men to pieces again. "I'm back," Tiffani shouted before tackling and pulling the skeleton guys to pieces.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Velma said and laughed at the victorious look on Tiffani's face. She kicked away one of the skeleton heads and the two girls rushed to the elevator to join the guys, who were finishing devouring the cotton candy monster. "Now they're going to be super hyper," Velma whispered.

"Well at least they got the easiest monster to deal with," Tiffani said before Fred and Daphne joined them. "Let's kick butt," she thought as they all ran into the monster's lair.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The gang froze when the masked man controlling the monsters appeared on the walkway above the machine. He shouted that the gang would never be able to stop him and his monsters, which were the Creepy, Miner Forty-Niner, and the two skeleton guys.

"We've taken them on before, we can do it again," Daphne said and Fred raced towards the machine holding the control panel.

The gang watched in horror as the tar monster appeared under Fred's feet, effectively trapping him there. Fred tossed the control panel to Daphne, who was also soon wrapped in the tar from the monster. Daphne tossed the device to Velma, who tripped. Tiffani raced forward and grabbed the control panel from Velma before it was grabbed by the monster.

"Tiffani, over here," Shaggy shouted as the tar grabbed her back paws. He caught the device and started to climb onto some small machine. He hesitated to throw it again when the tar started to wrap around his body. "Scooby Doo," he stammered fearfully.

Scooby looked at all of his friends and whimpered at the sight of the gang and Tiffani being strangled by the tar. He bumped into the wall beside a fire extinguisher and he smirked as an idea hit him. He shook the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the tar, freezing and breaking it easily. He freed Shaggy before freezing the tar and surfing on the extinguisher. He freed the others and winked at Tiffani, when he freed her. She immediately tackled the skeleton figures when they tried to get in Scooby's way.

"No, you can't do that, you'll ruin everything! Who do you think you are?" the masked figure shouted shaking his hand at Scooby.

"Scooby, Dooby, Doo," Scooby shouted with a pause between each part of his name. He smirked as he attached the control panel to the machine and pressed the green button. He chuckled as the monsters started to change back into just costumes, which fell to the floor as the green miasma left them.

"No," the masked man yelled as he tried to run off the walkway above, but he ended up falling down a hole, which caught his cape. He was stuck there as the gang grabbed him and pulled him down. Fred and Shaggy kept a tight hold of him as they walked towards the elevator. Velma contacted the police so they would meet them there.

"My hero," Tiffani shouted and tackled Scooby with a hug and kisses.

"I'm a hero?" Scooby asked cutely and laughed as she gave him more kisses.

"You're a hero, my hero," she told him snuggling into his neck. "I have something important to ask you later," she whispered to him before they joined the others up on the surface where the police, reporters, and people of Coolsville had surrounded the empty mining facility. Tiffani smirked when she didn't see the annoying blonde reporter, but her cameraman was there recording everything. She watched as he shifted nervously.

"The real criminal is Heather Jasper Howell," Fred said pulling off the large silver mask, revealing the rude reporter.

"But she wasn't acting alone, she had an accomplice, Ned," Daphne said and pointed at the even more nervous camera man.

The gang smiled as the cops stopped Ned from trying to escape the scene. He glared at Heather, who wasn't even bothered by the look. Tiffani sniffed at Heather and sneezed the gross smell the reached her nose. It was the exact smell she had been finding at the museum, the monster lair, and even in Old Man Wickles' home.

"However, the real culprit is Johnathon Jacobo," Velma said and pulled off the female mask, revealed an angry old man with wild hair. "He was never really died, as this picture shows when the museum was first being built a year ago," she continued to explain as Tiffani backed away from the man because his smell was horrendous.

The police tossed Jacobo and Ned into the back of a police van, while the reporters questioned the gang on how they solved the mystery. Tiffani stood off to the side and laughed as Shaggy put on Captain Cutler's helmet. He yelled for Scooby to look at him, which turned out to be a bad idea. Scooby grabbed a microphone from one of the reporters and started bashing Shaggy over the head with it. The helmet protected him but Scooby was freaking out. Shaggy threw off the helmet and laughed as a relieved Scooby Doo jumped him.

"Let's party," Fred shouted as the gang left the area and drove home to get ready to go to the Faux Ghost, where a big party was being held in their honor.

Scooby tried to corner Tiffani a few times at the house to ask her what she wanted to talk about with him, but she just told him to wait until the party. He pouted for a bit before Shaggy distracted him with all the fun and food they would enjoy tonight. He immediately pulled Tiffani up onto the stage with Reuben, who was singing at the club tonight.

The rest of the gang took center of the dance floor as the fans and Mr. Wickles danced around them. The music was great and everyone was having fun, but Tiffani was a little nervous about what Scooby might say or do after she talked to him. She hoped for a positive reaction because she had been thinking about this for a while now. Velma and Daphne knew what she was going to talk about with Scooby, and they gave her a thumb up when they saw her nervously twiddling her paws.

"Scooby, can I talk to you now?" she asked him quietly as the two of them were standing by the snack table.

"Sure, what's going on?" he asked happily after devouring another Scooby Snack.

"Well we've been together for a while now and you know I love you, but I was wondering if we could have puppies soon?" Tiffani stammered and felt her cheeks heat up to boiling point. She looked up from her paws when she hadn't heard Scooby react. She gasped as he picked her up and twirled her around with the happiest grin she's ever seen on his face.

"We're going to have puppies," Scooby shouted for the whole club to hear. "Puppies," he yelled again before hugging Tiffani and licking her nose. "They'll be the cutest puppies," he said joyfully.

Nine weeks later, Scooby was pacing outside of Velma's room with a worried expression on his face. The girls had kicked him out as they helped Tiffani deliver the puppies. He whimpered and clawed at the door when he heard the puppies quietly yipping. He practically launched himself in the room after Velma and Daphne opened the door. He lost his breath at the six puppies squirming around in the dog bed around Tiffani as they tried to nurse. Four of the puppies had his coloring while the other two looked like Tiffani with his spots.

"They're beautiful," he said reverently and nuzzled Tiffani, who was happy but exhausted.

"Aw," was all the gang could say from outside of the room as they watched Scooby rest with Tiffani and the puppies.

"I'm a godfather," Shaggy said proudly as he wiped away a tear.

Two months later the gang was singing a different tune as the puppies were now big enough to run wild throughout the house.

The End.


End file.
